Welcome to the Fallout
by Britt Snow
Summary: Happily ever after becomes something else entirely for Edward and Bella Cullen. What happens when everything you thought was impossible becomes a reality? R&R! E/B J/A R/E C/E.
1. The Unexpected

A/N : Before you begin, I'd like to explain a few things. My story will stay fairly close to what is canon with one major exception, which you will see shortly. So please don't leave reviews yapping about how I'm ruining Stephenie Meyer's story with my blasphemy. I welcome constructive criticism and opinions and I really do hope those who read this enjoy it. I'll try to update often. This is my first story in a long, long while and my first Twilight based story, so if I stumble in places, feel free to tell me.One other thing is Rosalie. She will be a bit out of character, but that may because I don't feel I 'know' her as well as the others and her character is based more on how I imagine her to be in certain situations. Now enjoy!

P.S I don't have a beta, but I do my best to check for grammar and spelling mistakes. I won't catch everything though. Just a bit of warning.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****The Unexpected**

Sitting up in the bed, Bella glanced across the room at her husband of twelve hours. "Have you been staring at me all night?" He nodded and smile crept slowly over his face. "That is creepy as hell and you know it." He shrugged and walked over to sit on the foot of the bed. "I can assume you slept well?" She nodded and memories of the night before came rushing back into her head causing her to blush a deep scarlet. He laughed low and placed his hand over hers. "Breakfast?" She nodded and crawled over until she was right next to him. He pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his bare stone shoulder. They sat there for a moment before she pulled away and looked at him. The eyes staring back at her were almost twinkling and a rush of happiness came over her.

"I am so happy I married you." Her smile was genuine and she couldn't believe that a month ago she had been ready to run for the hills when he mentioned getting married. "Happy enough that you want to stay human and grow old with your memories?" She shook her head fervently and said, "Not a chance. We _so_ had a deal and you can not back out. You wanted to get married and we got married. I wanted to make love to you as a human, and we did. Now I want you to bite me and you _are_ going to bite me."

He looked at her for a moment, darkness coming over his face. She was expecting another fight, but his words surprised her. "Sounds to me like I'm getting the raw end of the deal here. I wanted one thing and you get two." A smile played on his lips and she realized that his acceptance of her request or better yet, demand was steadfast.

She laughed at his unexpected joke and he kissed the top of her forehead lightly before standing. "I'm going to go find you some breakfast. Stay here." She stood beside him and pulled him closer to her. "I'm going to take a shower and I'll try to be ready by the time you get back. I will need more than a few minutes though so no need to run." He nodded and pulled her into a kiss than sent pulses through her entire body. She tightened her grip on his body and pushed herself deeper into his granite chest. After an eternity of happiness, she pulled back and attempted to get her breathing and heartbeat back to a normal speed. An idea flashed in her mind and she hoped her upcoming request would be met with a 'yes'.

"Edward, do you think that we could?" She looked at the bed and back to his eyes. He looked at her and laughed. "Again?" She nodded and sighed as he reached down and began to kiss her shoulder. His cold lips against her warm skin sent her senses into overdrive and she groaned as he slid his hand over the small of her back. He lifted her off her feet and sat on the edge of the bed as she pulled her legs around his body to straddle him.

"Is this okay?" She asked quietly because the night before he had been the one to determine how slow or fast they moved with this. He nodded and went back to kissing the crook of her neck before pulling her face in his hands and kissing her again. This time she went for his exposed neck and kissed her way over his exposed shoulder and back to the other side. He let out a low groan and pulled away slightly. "Too fast?" He nodded and swiftly turned around, pulling her under him as he did.

He lifted her tank top up and kissed her stomach lightly. Chills went through her body, then a wave of heat as she felt his hands slid along her leg. He came back up to her face and a smile was on his lips. "You seem to be enjoying this much more than last night," She said coyly.

"I enjoyed last night very much Bella and it meant more than you know to me. However, I know what to expect this time and I plan on making this quiet enjoyable for you." Her eyebrows raised and she questioned, "What make you think last night wasn't enjoyable for me?"

"I don't know. You cried for one thing," he said , his cold face softer than it felt under her hand. "Edward, I swear to you, once again, that you didn't hurt me. Of course it was painful, but that is a normal, human thing from what I hear."

"I know," he replied. She pulled him closer to her face and whispered in his ear. "I also here that it gets much, much better after that." She placed a gentle kiss on his neck and he buried his head in hear hair with a muffled, "Is that so?" coming from his lips. She nodded and with that said, she began to kiss her way back across his chest.

* * *

"So did you enjoy yourself yesterday?" Rosalie asked.

"Absolutely and you seemed to enjoy yourself too," Alice replied. Rosalie shrugged and sat down in the chair across from Alice. "Esme hasn't shut up about how beautiful Bella was and having her as a true part of the family now. I swear she is the one in love with her." Alice laughed at Rosalie as Emmett entered the room.

"Thought I'd find you here. Listen, Jasper is having some trouble with his car and is refusing to let me help. I'll find something to occupy him with, if you wouldn't mind taking a look at it. He's got about a million gadgets on it and some of it I've never even heard of." Alice giggled at her partner's fondness for specialty parts and Rosalie let out a small giggle of her own. She nodded and rose, pulling a ponytail holder from her purse and sweeping her golden locks into a bun. She followed Emmett into the garage and tried to stifle a laugh as Emmett did his best to distract Jasper.

The garage door lifted and Esme's black Mercedes pulled into the spot next to where Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were standing. She shook her head at Emmett's obvious attempt and instead offered a solution. "Jasper, I ordered some things at the Russell's Antiques in Seattle and they need picking up. Would you and Emmett mind riding over there and picking them up for me?" He walked over to the sink and began to wash his hands. Emmett mouthed a 'thank you' at Esme as she nodded and carried her shopping bags into the house.

Placing the bags on the counter, she called out for Alice to show her what she'd picked up in Seattle and when she got no response, she walked into the living room. Alice sat staring at the opposite wall and after several moments turned and looked at Esme. The look of worry on Alice's face was almost frightening to Esme. "Darling, what did you see?" Esme asked as she walked over and sat next to Alice. "Marco and Aro were discussing Victoria. They knew all along what was going to happen and are disappointed that Victoria didn't succeed." Esme looked at Alice curiously. "I was under the impression they wanted her turned, not maimed and killed."

Alice shook her head. "Something is going on that worries them. I saw flashes of them discussing Edward and 'the human'. Something about consequences." Esme now shared Alice's worried look. "Should we call Carlisle?" Alice thought for a moment before nodding. "Bella and Edward?" "Yes, but they don't seem to be in now immediate danger. They'll be back in a few days and we can fill them in when we know what is going on." Esme nodded.

* * *

Carlisle finished speaking to his family and waited for their reactions. Rosalie looked close to tears if that were possible and walked past Carlisle and out the front door. Emmett quickly followed her. Alice, Jasper, and Esme were left staring at Carlisle.

"A baby? As in, a living, breathing, _child_?" Alice asked. Carlisle nodded and a look of sorrow washed over his face. "How is that even possible? Vampires are not supposed to have children. It's completely unheard of." Alice's disbelief at the situation was causing her to question Carlisle's sanity. Surely, her vision couldn't have meant this.

"A vampire marrying a human was unheard of until Bella and Edward. Everyone I've spoken to has said the same thing. It's never been heard about or thought about until Bella fell in love with Edward. Most humans would run screaming, but Bella didn't." Carlisle's regret at the situation was evident in his topaz eyes.

"What effect would Edward changing Belle now have on the situation?" Jasper asked quietly. "I'm not sure. To be frank, I was under the impression the change was going to occur right after the wedding. I would have warned him otherwise."

"So we call Edward and Bella and tell them to come home." Alice spoke. "Yes. call them and tell them to be on the first plane out of Juno." Alice nodded and left the room with Jasper close behind.

"Carlisle," Esme said as she walked over to him and stood before him with worry etched into her face. "I don't know Esme. At this point, all I know is that Bella needs to get here and soon. If what I've been told is to believed, she's going to know within the next few days."

* * *

Emmett sat on the steps watching his wife pace the ground in front of him. "How in the hell could this happen?" Her yelling was worrisome to Emmett. Rosalie got upset over very few things and never like this. He shrugged slightly and patted the space next to him. She finally walked over and sat down. "Rose, I don't know. I do good to keep up with everyone from day to day, let alone realize that a vampire and human can have a kid."

"Not a kid Emmett. A damn baby. An innocent, mortal baby who God knows what will happen to. A vampire for a father and human who is just dying to be a part of the walking dead" Her pained face was soon buried in Emmett's chest and in her head, Rosalie was praying to a God that she hadn't in years and praying for something that would damn her to hell if she wasn't already going.


	2. The Cruel and Bitter World

**A/N :** _Thank you to my one reviewer, SassyAni . To anyone else, if you read, please take the time to review. Like I said, I love any and all reviews, even if they're not particularly good ones!_ _Oh and I'm a big Rosalie fan, so there will probably be a lot of Rosalie in story and I'm working on a Rosalie/Emmett story right now, so expect that soon!_

**Chapter 2  
The Cruel and Bitter World**

Edward sat staring out the window into the clear, empty night and dropped the phone onto the bed. He heard the shower cut off and dreaded the conversation he was about to have. Moments later, Bella came striding out of the bedroom in nothing but a towel. The look on her husband's face made her draw in a sharp breath. "Everything okay??

"Get dressed. We're going back to Forks in an hour," Edward said, barely bothering to turn his head. He hoped to have this conversation back in Forks, but knew by the look on her face, that it was going to happen right now. "Edward, what's happened?"

"There are things. Things that I didn't know and I should have. Now please get dressed and we'll talk about this." Her clothes sat on the bed, but she noticed the rest of her belongings were already packed and her suitcase was gone. "Where's my bags?"

"In the car." Bella grabbed the clothes and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. They were doing so well and now it was like Edward was back to being evasive and unknowingly hurtful. Pulling on her jeans and sweater, she snatched the brush off the counter and ran it quickly through her wet hair. As the blow dryer started it's work, thoughts were racing through her mind. What if someone was hurt or the Volturi had already come? He could bite her know and it would be problem solved. If only she hadn't been so eager to make love to him again. Her hair was half dry when Edward knocked on the door. She turned the dryer off and walked out, brushing past Edward.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" she asked as she threw her brush in her purse and searched for her Chapstick. "Bella, sit down." His tone was sharp. Bella spun around and glared at him, but sat regardless. "What is going on?"

"Alice called. Apparently, there are some things that we had no idea could happen and it involves you," Edward said. Perhaps easing her into this would be easier. "The Volturi are coming, aren't they? They know you haven't changed me and they've come to push you."

"No, nothing like that. Something else." Bella gave him a quizzical look and thought maybe he wasn't going to tell her. He was just going to drag her back to Forks and lock her in the house, leaving her oblivious to what was going on. "I wouldn't never do that." Edward said quietly. Bella's eyes widened and she stared at Edward. "You are NOT supposed to be able to do that." Edward realized that he hadn't been responding to Bella's actual voice, but her mind.

"I think it may have something to do with what's going on. Listen, have you been feeling okay?" Edward asked, remembering things from his many Family Health classes. "Of course. I felt wonderful until about ten minutes ago when you started getting me worried," Bella replied, upset that Edward was reading her thoughts. She didn't like him being able to know her every thought. "Why do you ask? What is going on?"

"I don't really know how to say this," Edward said, as he stared into the eyes he had fallen in love with and would die for. "Just say it."

"You're pregnant," Edward said, saddening as confusion and anger passed across Bella's eyes. She looked at him for a moment and then her face relaxed. She grabbed her purse and stood up, walking towards the door. "Bella, stop." Edward reached out to grab her hand and turn her. The action caused her to slip and she felt herself falling before Edward pulled her quickly back up. A fluttering in her stomach made her reach for it and she began to wonder if Edward hadn't been kidding.

"Edward, that isn't possible and even if it was, there is no way you would know now," Bella said, straightening her shirt and looking at him with eyes full of defiance. This was not a funny joke and the fluttering in her stomach wouldn't stop. She clutched the doorway for support, as Edward moved to take her in his arms.

"No. Do not try to coddle me. How in the hell would Alice know this?" Bella asked. "A vision, which Carlisle then researched a bit. Look, we're going to be late and I'm sure Carlisle can explain this better than I can. I hardly know what's going on Bella."

"Then let's go have a chat with Carlisle," Bella said, as she walked right past Edward and to the waiting car. He followed and as they pulled out, she stared back at the cabin and hoped that whatever Carlisle had to say would be better than her actually being pregnant.

* * *

Esme knocked quietly on Rosalie's door and listened for movement. When she heard none, she opened the door to see Rosalie sitting on the floor with a book in front of her. Esme sat gracefully in front of her, smoothing her dress as she landed. "What are you reading?" "A book," Rosalie replied without looking up. "Are you okay? Emmett said you were sorting some things out."

Rosalie suddenly snapped the book shut and looked into Esme's concerned eyes. Her anger softened and she turned, placing the book on a table. "Why is this happening?" Esme shrugged lightly. " I honestly don't know and no, before you ask, I don't know anything else."

"It's just not right, Esme. A baby deserves real parents who are warm and have unconditional love. You are a vampire and you know as well as I do that we are not normally warm and unconditionally loving people. Hell, we're not even people," Rosalie said, the anger she felt seeping into her voice. "You think we don't love unconditionally and care deeply about those around us? I know this isn't a normal thing Rosalie, but since when are we normal?" Esme's eyes looked almost hurt at Rose's description of them. She cared deeply for her adoptive children and she knew her love was unconditional.

"Of course we do Esme, but a baby? What will we do with a baby? This is not Bella, who is already weirdly prone to care about the undead. This is a baby who was forced into this situation by people who made selfish and stupid choices." Rose stood and walked to the couch sitting in the corner of her room. Esme walked over and sat down beside her. "Is this completely about Bella and the baby?"

"Yes." Rosalie replied stubbornly. The sorrow she had felt earlier, turned to anger, and then jealousy. Bella wanted so desperately to be a vampire and lose her human side, but here she was with something she would probably hate. "No," she finally said, as Esme continued looking at her.

"If you could be a real living, breathing, feeling, loving human again and have children with the man you loved, wouldn't you do anything for that?" "I love deeply, Rosalie. I have children who are real. Maybe not babies, but I have children who I care for and would kill for. You know that," Esme spoke quietly, but with truth in voice.

"I wanted a husband. I wanted the white house and the dog and the kids running in the yard. Things I wanted that I can never have know. Bella yearns to be like us and here she has everything I want. How is that even rightly close to fair?" Rosalie said, her jealousy now mixing with self-pity. Esme put her arm around Rosalie and the woman, who was still so much a girl, laid her head on Esme's shoulder.

"Darling, there are things in life, whether you are human or not that are absolutely unfair. Should we stop living because of that? I lost a child in my human life and got four in this one. Everything has a way of making itself happen if you wish and want it badly enough."

"There is no way that I can wish myself into being human again," Rosalie said, her eyes blinking back tears that would never come. "You never know," Esme said, as she kissed the top of Rosalie's head. Her most headstrong 'child' was unusually quiet and hurting in a place that Esme knew all to well.

A slight tap came from the door and Alice stuck her head inside. "They're here." A nod from Esme. "You don't have to do this," she said.

"I know." Regardless, Rosalie rose with Esme and they headed downstairs with Alice to see Bella and Edward coming in the front door, a look of relief across Edward's pale face and to everyone's surprise...a look of joy on Bella's.


	3. The Inquisition

**A/N : **_Thanks to Sofabedtry and SassyAni for reviewing. Sassy, I hope this chapter answers you question and it's pretty short and a good amount of fluff. Things are about to get a whole lot more dark for the Cullens and I wanted a bit of happiness before that. Read and review!_

**Chapter 3  
The Inquisition**

"We're here," Edward spoke quietly, as he pulled his silver Volvo into the garage. Thankfully, the plane out of Juneau International had been on time and without delay. Bella had hardly spoken two words to him the entire time, but her mind was racing. He tried his best not to listen to the war raging inside her head. Still in shock, she had been thinking about many things from the time they got in the car at the cabin.

Edward longed to pull her in his arms and tell her that this was going to be alright, but he didn't want to make promises that he couldn't keep. At this point, he wasn't even sure if Bella wanted a child. The idea of having children was something that Edward stopped thinking about several decades ago. It was too painful to think about when he knew it would never become a reality. Apparently, he was wrong. His saving grace had been human and it appeared as though their love was more powerful than even they knew.

Bella grabbed her purse and was going to open her door, but Edward was already there pulling it open for her. She smiled a weak smile at him, and stood up quickly, the blood rushing to her head. She wavered for just a second before Edward placed his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. Aloud, she wondered, "Is this really happening, Edward?" He held tight to her body but pulled his face away to look at her. Tears were swimming in her eyes and he longed to take away her worry that caused them.

"It looks like it. We've never really talked about this, because well, for all intents and purposes, it was supposed to be impossible," he said, trying to comfort her, but feeling as if he was failing miserably at it. She sighed and finally spoke, "Not so long ago, it seemed pretty impossible to me that vampires and werewolves existed." The anger in her eyes had now turned to something Edward couldn't identify.

"Are you upset with me? Because Bella, I swear to you on my very existence that I did not know this was possible," he said, a look of almost pleading in his eyes. Bella's eyes widened and she let out what sounded like a giggle. He stared at her for a moment, completely confused and worried that his wife was cracking up, figuratively speaking.

"Angry at _you_? Why would I be angry with _you_?" His eyes still held a look of pleading and she grazed her hand across his face. "A child was never part of our deal, no matter what I may have subconsciously wished. Marry you, make love to you, change you. Spend forever with you. Unknowingly making you a mother was no where in that equation." His joy at the thought of having a child was still being overshadowed by his worry for Bella, but he couldn't help but smile as she grabbed Edward's hand and placed it on her stomach. The light fluttering he felt caused him to jump slightly, but she pulled him back to her.

"Bella, I've been to medical school. Several times and there is no reason you should be able to feel that this soon," he said, looking at her now smiling eyes. He questioned whether her smile was due to his discomfort or actual happiness of having a child.

"I don't know why I can feel this Edward, but I do. It started when you read my thoughts earlier tonight. I know you heard my personal ranting, but I've always done that Edward. I have to sort things out and figure them out in my own time. Am I upset that I wasn't aware this could happen? Of course. Am I angry that you can read my mind now? Damn straight. But if you ask me if I'm angry or regretful that we're going to have a child?" The look on his face was enough to make her cry. He still didn't know. "Edward, I would never regret having a child with you." He pulled her head into his chest and held her there for several moments, stroking her hair, before she finally pulled away.

"If I know Alice and I think I do pretty well now, she knows we're here," Bella said, kissing Edward's lips softly before grabbing his hand and heading into this house.

They entered through the front to door to find Alice, Esme, and Rosalie at the bottom of the stairs, and Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett standing in the living room. It was Alice who first approached them. Knowing her big 'brother' could read her thoughts, she mentally asked if they were happy about this. With a nod, she enveloped Bella in a hug and then did the same with Edward. No one else moved, until finally Carlisle asked to speak to Edward alone. Bella nodded and Edward and he followed Carlisle into his study.

Alice grabbed Bella's hand and led her upstairs, with Esme and Rosalie close behind. Emmett and Jasper, left alone in the living room, shrugged at each other and walked outside to continue their earlier conversation.

Once they were all inside Alice's room, she closed the door and stared at Bella curiously. Only moments ago, Bella was filling with joy, but as she looked around at the three vampires staring at her, she began to worry if maybe that was premature. "So I take it that Carlisle is explaining things to Edward?" Esme nodded and relieved at the broken silence, she sat on the couch and patted the area next to her for Bella to sit. Alice curled herself into the chair across from them, but Rosalie stood by the door, still staring at Bella.

"So you saw this?" Bella said, as she looked at Alice, who was continuing to watch Bella as if she might break. "Not exactly this, but I saw a vision of Marco and Aro. We think they might know." Bella grasped her stomach protectively and Esme smiled gently at her. The fluttering in Bella's stomach was growing stronger and she jumped when Esme reached over and put her arm around Bella. "Before you even think it, and I'm sure you already are, regardless of what happens, we will let no harm come to your baby Bella," she said, soothing the young woman.

"Does Carlisle know what the baby will be like? Human? Vampire? Mixed? Is that even possible?" The questions flooded out of Bella and she hoped she would have answers. Esme shook her head and Bella sighed. "I can feel the baby." All three women now stared at her in disbelief and she nodded. The fluttering in her stomach was growing increasingly strong and she tried to stifle a laugh as it began to feel like someone was tickling her. Esme held out her hand and Bella nodded, as Esme place her hand over Bella's stomach. A gasp escaped from her mouth and then a smile, bigger than Bella had ever seen on her, crossed Esme's face. Alice was up and across the room before Bella knew it and had her hand placed on the other side of stomach. The cold hands on her stomach made Bella shiver and they removed them, continuing to smile. Alice looked to Rosalie who was still standing across the room. "Girls!" Carlisle called from downstairs and they all rose to go back downstairs. Alice and Esme exited first, but before Rosalie could follow, Bella closed the door.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked as she looked at Bella. Bella knew all to well that this, like every other event before it, was sure to rub Rosalie the wrong way. "He didn't change me." Rosalie nodded at her obvious answer. "I won't be asking him to change me until we know what is going on," Bella said slowly. If her child was indeed a vampire, then Bella had no desire to grow old and leave her child and husband behind.

Rosalie sighed and asked, "What if the baby is human Bella?" Bella shook her head and replied, "Then I will live and die with my child." Rosalie nodded and jerked back when Bella grabbed her hand. Relaxing, she let Bella place her hand on her stomach. The wild thumping beneath it caused Rose to place other hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. "With that said, I somehow doubt that my child is going to be human Rosalie. I can't explain it, but I think this is pretty supportive of my theory." Rosalie nodded and smiled slightly as she exited the room with Bella following close behind.


	4. The Time Has Come

**Chapter 4  
****The Time Has Come**

Everyone was now seated at the table with Carlisle at the head of the table and Edward and Bella at the other end. The rest of the Cullens filled the seats between them and the nonstop chatter was starting to give Bella a headache. She stifled a yawn and quietly excused herself to go lay down. "Want me to come with you?" Edward asked.

"No. Stay down here and talk. I just need a nap is all." She hadn't gotten very much sleep since before the wedding and the excitement of the day was beginning to wear on her. She kissed the top of his head before heading up the stairs to Edward's room. The black couch was already made with a blanket and pillows. No doubt that Alice had already done this.

Laying down and pulling the blanket over her, she stared into the empty darkness and thought about the conversation she had with Rose. Would she really die with her child? Grow old and leave her life with Edward behind? The thoughts made her restless and she tried to push them out of her mind so she could sleep. Tomorrow, she could talk to Carlisle and deal with this. Perhaps their child wouldn't be human. Maybe she wouldn't have to make that decision.

Bella drifted off and the sound of Edward coming in seconds later didn't wake her. He took a seat across from her and watched as she slept. The rising and falling of her chest comforted him and his eyes shifted to her stomach. He was going to be a father. The thought made him smile and he closed his eyes, seeing an array of images from his deepest wishes. A little girl who looked just like Bella played on a swing set and Bella stood wrapped in his arms. The gentle breeze blew all around them and Edward was lost in his daydream.

The sound of a muffled cry brought him bolting of it and his eyes opened to see Bella twisting and turning on the couch. He walked over and place his hand on Bella's. The cold hand brought her from her nightmare and she opened her eyes, shifting them to Edward. Tears welled in her eyes and she pulled him into a hug. "Bella, honey, what's wrong?" Bella shook her head and buried it deeper into Edward's strong shoulder. Sobs shook her body and held her for a long while before the sobbing stopped and she pulled away.

"Promise me you aren't going anywhere," she said, as she tightened her grip on him. "What? Of course I'll promise you that," he replied, stroking her back and looking into her eyes. "What did Carlisle tell you?" she asked, sitting up and leaning back into him, as he sat next to her.

"What he knows. That you are indeed pregnant. That's pretty much it," Edward said, wishing he had more to tell his wife. It was obvious that they joy she felt earlier was being replaced by something else. She sighed and he finally asked in a low, almost childlike voice, " Is this what you really want Bella?" The question hung in the air for several moments before Edward spoke again, the same low, almost pleading tone in his voice. "Whatever you want to do, I'm here. If you don't want a child, then I can deal with that." The pain flashed across his eyes just as she looked up at him. Surprise and disbelief filled her eyes and she shook her head vehemently. "Absolutely not, Edward. Never in a million years would I do that. This is our child and as unexpected as it was, I would never wish to _not_ have your child."

"Then what Bella? What are you so afraid of?" he asked, still looking into her eyes and letting his often unseen vulnerability show in his. "Edward, for the past two years, you have been my entire life in one way or another. Even when you left, you had me. Heart and soul, I was yours." His face pinched as he remembered the look on her face when he left her. He thought he had been doing her a favor, but he knew now that being apart from her wasn't in anyone's best interest.

"With all of this happening, " she said, pointing to her stomach , " I wonder if the child will be human." Edward nodded, as the thought had crossed his mind too. "If it is, you won't change me, will you?" He stared at her for a long while, before finally answering in a voice that was more suited to him. Quiet, yet resolute. "Bella. I was ready to let you grow old and go when you did. Watching everyone you have ever cared about die around you is something I wish on no one. Our hearts don't beat like yours, but they break just as easily. So do I want to change you and have you feel the pain I have felt of knowing that this is it? No. Our child, if human, will grow and die, while you have to watch. My fate is decided Bella, but you can still change your mind. This is your decision and like I said, I'm with you no matter what."

Bella knew he was no longer referring to his previous commitment of support. If she wanted to be changed after the baby was born, he would do it. If not, then he would still love her. So the baby didn't change the way he felt about changing her. Knowing her answer, she kissed his forehead lightly. "After our baby is born, I want you to change me." There was no protest coming from him and she went on. "Edward, this is it. Since the day I have met you, I have wanted nothing more than to just be with you. That's it. Just _be_ with you. If this baby is human, then I see no reason why we can't love it, cherish it, and be the best parents in the world to it, even if I become a vampire. This baby will know that Mommy and Daddy love them with everything they have," she said, smiling gently at him. "Then, I'm with you." He smiled back at her.

"Daddy?" Edward said, raising an eyebrow. "Or Dad. Father. Pop. Whatever you want it to call you," Bella said, a smile playing on her lips. "Daddy sounds just fine," Edward replied. Bella stood to stretch and straighten her shirt when she felt Edward's piercing eyes on her. "What are you staring at?" she asked, turning red.

He scooted towards the edge of the couch and pulled Bella to face him, her stomach right in front of his face. He lifted her shirt slowly and grazed his hand across her belly. He placed a kiss on her stomach just as he had done earlier that morning before all the chaos that had ensued from what that kiss led to. She sighed and ran her finger over his head, messing his hair up. "You really are going to be all fascinated with this, aren't you?" she asked playfully, as he looked up and winked.

" Bella. Love. I was already fascinated with you. You're about to be very fascinated yourself, by the way," he said, a smile playing on his lips. "Why do you say that?" He stood, placed his hand over her eyes and led her over the mirror which now hung on the back of his door. He turned her so that her side was facing the mirror and removed his hands. "Look." Bella turned her head and gasped. Her abdomen was already slightly extended and she lifted her shirt up quickly. Her light skin was beginning to stretch over a small bump and Bella looked quickly at Edward.

"I really think we should talk to Carlisle," Bella said, as she grabbed Edward's hand and raced downstairs to where the Cullens, minus Alice, still sat at the table talking. The appearance of Edward, Bella and Bella's bump brought silence to the room. "Please tell me you ate a huge pizza," Emmett said, as he stared wondrously at Bella's very pregnant stomach. Rosalie slapped Emmett on the arm and shot him a sharp look. Carlisle stood and walked over to Bella, who was giving Carlisle a most quizzical look. "Well? Did you know this would happen?"

Carlisle just looked at Bella's suddenly expanded stomach and did a very un-Carlisle thing, by shrugging. "You didn't?" Carlisle shook his head. "I knew you would know sooner, but I had no idea that this would happen." The chatter resumed at a louder volume and Edward joined in as Emmett discussed becoming Uncle Emmett or Uncle E. Bella slipped off to the porch where Alice sat staring out into the darkness.

"Alice?" Bella asked, as she took a seat beside her best friend. Alice continued staring out into the night, until finally she blinked and looked at Bella. "See something?" Bella said, looking at her best friend, who was now smiling from ear to ear. "Nothing that you need to know," Alice said, playfully swatting Bella on the arm. Bella stood and in the light from the moon, turned in front of Alice. "You didn't happen to see this, did you?" Alice gasped and then started giggling as Bella was now the one to swat Alice. "I'm glad you find this so hilarious," Bella said, sitting back down. "God, Bella, I'm sorry. No I didn't see that," Alice said, still smiling at Bella's fake angered face. "So is she still fluttering like before?" Alice asked, placing her hand on Bella's stomach. "Hasn't stopped. ALICE! You said she! What did you see?" Bella said, her eyes widening at her friend, who quickly clasped her hand over her mouth.

Edward stepped outside and gave Bella an odd look, as she was staring at Alice with eagerness in her eyes. "Read her mind. She totally saw the baby! She said she!" Bella said, speaking quickly. Alice shook her head at Edward and he laughed. "I'm not getting a whole lot except for 'Get out Edward'." Alice finally unclasped her hand and smiled at Bella. "Yes, I said she." Bella gasped and looked at Edward, who had a look of pure joy across his face.

"What else?" Bella said, eager to know what Alice had seen. "What did she look like? Human? Vampire? She's beautiful, isn't she?" Bella's rapid fire list of questions made Alice shake her head and smile. "She is beautiful." She pointed at Edward and said, "she has your eyes." Edward stared at her curiously, "So she's a vampire?"

"I don't think so. There was something about her. Something that I've never seen or felt before while having a vision," Alice said, mulling over her vision.

"Since when can you feel things about you vision?" Edward asked. "I don't know. Sometimes I can pick up on traces of the feelings in my vision. This one…was pure power. Whatever your little girl is, she's going to be a force to be reckoned with," Alice said, a proud look across her face. Bella and Edward stared at each other for a moment before a crash from inside snatched them back from their loving gaze.

Edward and Alice sped inside with Bella right behind them. The scene in front of them was chaos. Caius stood glaring at Carlisle, his translucent skin glowing under the lamps. Behind him was a group of Volturi guards, all clothed in the flowing black robes that Bella had seen in Italy. Alice took a protective stance in front of Bella as Edward walked forward to join his family.

Esme stood to one side of Carlisle, as Edward joined him at the other. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were positioned just behind them, like a family ready to pounce. "What is this?" Edward said, in a low growl aimed at Caius. Caius shot a gaze in Bella's direction and then looked back to Edward. "You haven't changed her."

"No. Not that I find that to be any of your business, but no, I haven't," Edward said, his eyes flickering over the guards. "You knew the consequences of not changing her, you stupid little boy," Caius said, he face twisting into a sick scowl. Emmett stepped forward, but Rosalie placing her hand on his shoulder, caused him to step back.

"You come into _my_ house and demand things of people whom you have _no_ control over Caius. We do not wish to fight you, but by no means, assume that to mean that we are weak," Carlisle spoke in a steady voice.

"Oh Carlisle. Do not think me for a fool. I know what you will do and I have no intentions of raging a war with your family. I've been sent to offer a trade," Caius said, his eyes once again floating towards Bella. "She stays alive, as long as we get her child," Caius said. Edward let out a low, deep growl that caused Emmett to once again stride to his brother's side. Suddenly, the house began to shake and a loud boom of thunder from outside caused them all to look around. Everyone looked to Caius, who was standing there, with the same awestruck expression as the rest of them. "Not me," he said, looking to Bella.

They all turned to face Bella, who was now glaring at Caius. "You are not getting my child," Edward spat in Caius direction. Caius took a step towards Edward before he was suddenly thrown into glass wall behind him, shattering it completely. Edward looked around. No one had moved. The guards advanced toward Edward before all three of them were pushed back by the same force that had thrown Caius. Edward started to follow but they were all retreating back across the river now.

Edward turned to face Bella, who stared at him through the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Bella's normally brown eyes were now a stunning shade of gold and green flecks. Her cheeks flamed red and as Alice moved towards her, Bella took a step back.

"Bella." Alice said slowly. Bella turned her head to Alice and reached for friend as dizziness overtook her. She buried her head in her hand and let out a low whimper before collapsing into her friend's arms.


	5. The Legend

**A/N : **_This chapter contains a lot of dialogue and while I don't feel that it's my strongest suit, I hope to get my point across and get some feedback at the same time._

_Thank you to my reviewers and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not super long but I wanted to get this out before I have to study all weekend for finals. Expect another chapter sometime Sunday, as I'll be trying to find time to write in between all of that aforementioned studying. :D_

* * *

**Chapter 5  
****The Legend**

"Edward." The sound of Esme's voice was small and cautious. Edward's gaze stayed on Bella who was lying on the couch, her chest evenly going up and down in a sign that she was at least still breathing. Esme moved from the doorway to Bella and brushed a stray hair off of her cheek. "How is she?"

The look in Edward's eyes showed that he was frightened. It had been over three days since Caius had shown up. Bella had never regained consciousness and for three days straight, Edward had sat watching her. Esme noticed that Edward's golden eyes were now darkening to a stormy gray. He needed to hunt. Edward spoke not a word, but instead shifted in his chair and continued to watch over Bella. Esme excused herself and walked down the hall to Carlisle's study.

"Come in," Carlisle said, before Esme could knock. Esme opened the door to find Carlisle sitting at his desk with a book in front of him. She walked slowly over to his desk and peered over his shoulder at the book he was reading.

"What are you reading?" He flipped the front cover over so she could see the title. "Where did you get this?" She asked, staring at the centuries old text that lay before them. "Before I changed Edward, you know I spent some time in Italy. As I was passing through Europe, I met a family. They are who I called when I realized what Alice's vision could mean. They shared stories when I visited. Old vampire legends that, much like human ones, I believed were exaggerated or made up. Things that they had been told by other vampires." Esme nodded and walked to sit in the chair across the desk from him.

"According to a specific legend, a priest by the name of Gabriel fell madly in love with a woman named Isabel. His love for her was so great that he was contemplating giving up the church to marry her. When their village was ravaged by a group of newborns, he left the church to find her and protect her. He was pulled back into the church by a man who wore black robes, similar to his. In the dark of night, he assumed the man was another priest," Carlisle said, recalling the story that he hadn't thought about in years, but had plagued his mind for days.

"The Volturi," Esme said, shaking her head. Carlisle nodded slightly. "As I said, I thought this to all be an exaggerated truth. Gabriel was bitten. Several times. Whoever bit him wanted him to be changed because Gabriel recalled the man being meticulous in his biting. The vampire left him there and he hid in the church for weeks. Undisturbed, he began to leave and go into the woods to hunt. He felt that his choices in his human life were the reason he was being punished, so he did everything he could to keep his humanity."

"Like you," Esme said, a tender look crossing her face.

"I suppose."

"He found Isabel, didn't he?" Esme asked. Carlisle nodded. "He found her hiding in the woods. Her father had hidden her there when the newborns came. He hadn't hunted in several weeks and when she saw his eyes, she acted as if she would flee. Instead, she stood rooted to the ground and began to cry. Since he hadn't been around humans at all since he was changed, he left her there, with a warning to stay away from the church. Of course, she didn't listen and went to the church proclaiming that her love for his was not as a priest or human, but as a man. It was then he realized that though he might be dead, he had something to live for again. Day by day, he became more at ease with her company, until finally one night, he took her to bed. Weeks later, there was a child with more power than either you or I could imagine," Carlisle said, looking at Esme for a response.

"And you think that this is happening again with Edward and Bella?" Esme asked, running the story over in her head.

"I have no other explanation."

"What happened to them? The child?" Esme questioned. Carlisle looked down for a moment and then back to Esme. "Isbabel died within days of the child being born."

"So you think Bella will…?" The unfinished question hung in the air before Carlisle finally spoke. "I don't know if it was the birth that killed her or the time in which it happened. Childbirth took several woman's lives who had perfectly normal children."

"Gabriel? The baby?"

"Gabriel was so grief-stricken at the loss of Isabel that he took the child to an orphanage and left her there. No one knows for sure what happened to her after that but there have been ideas suggested."

"Such as?"

"The child lead a normal life and died as an old woman," Carlisle said, closing the book before him. He rose and walked to place the book back on the bookcase when Esme spoke.

"You don't believe that, do you?"

"No. I believe that she was found as a child and taken to Italy. Do you recall the whispers about Juliana, the wife of Caius? The reason she is no longer with Caius?" Esme nodded and as the pieces began to fall together, she shook her head and sighed.

"The Volturi believed her to be too powerful. She chastised Aro and Marcus for their cruel ways and was eventually forced to leave after being forced to stay for so many years," Esme said, recalling the story that Carlisle had told her many years ago.

He nodded and went on. "No one knows what happened to her. Some think she finally died, as she was half human and others believe that she simply goes about her life as she would have centuries ago."

"So you think Juliana was the child of Gabriel and Isabel? How powerful was she that she was forced to live among them and then be thrown out?"

"She threatened to kill them all when she left. Did you know that there used to be another high ranked leader of the Volturi? His name was Abram and he was said to be as old as time itself. She literally reduced him to ash with her eyes," Carlisle finished with almost a slight smirk.

"I assume that's where the vampire's turning to ash myth came from?" Esme questioned, rising and walking over to face him.

"I would think so," he replied.

"Why didn't she just kill them all?"

"Even though their ways were so strongly against what she believed, she knew that they kept a sense of order. Killing Abram was a way to scare them into letting her be."

"So she was a vampire? Human? I'm not understanding what she was?" Esme asked.

"She was or is not a vampire. She didn't need or desire blood. She was said to be almost two hundred years old when they sent her away, but she looked not a day over twenty. Her powers frightened them and in the end, she was banished to live in a world where she was neither this nor that."

"That's why Caius wants the baby," Esme said, it all coming together. Carlisle nodded and walked towards the door. "He wants to kill the child. Not keep it. He's afraid."

"As I've told you before, the Volturi do not fear many things. This child, if like Juliana, could end them all if she wanted and that is a very dangerous things to them," he said, opening the door.

"Did you tell Edward all of this?"

"Not all of it. He said he wanted to keep certain things from Bella until he knew more. I'm afraid that's why he's blaming himself for this," Carlisle answered. They were almost to the stairs when Edward came rushing out of Bella's room and down the stairs. A door slammed seconds later and Bella stepped out of Edward's room.

"We heard everything. Carlisle, even _I_ heard that," Bella said, disbelief in her eyes. Esme's eyes widened and she grasped for Carlisle's hand. The yelling like a drum in their ears, Alice and Jasper stepped out of their room to see what was happening.

"I woke up and we were talking. Now that he knows I'm somewhat safe, he's going to Italy. How could you be so reckless?" Bella demanded, anger flaring in her eyes. He had already angered them once, then she had thrown Caius through a window without moving an inch. "They will kill him if he shows up alone," Bella said, spinning on her heels and rushing down the stairs.

"Bella, wait!" Alice called as she went rushing down the stairs after her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to Italy," Bella said, grabbing her purse and slamming the door on her way out. Alice stood bolted to the ground as the glass from the windows around the door shattered in a deafening scream of defiance.


End file.
